In playing lotto games, players search for ways in which they can be disciplined to randomly select numbers. The typical lotto game may comprise the selection of, as an example, six numbers from a grid pattern of forty. A typical lotto card may have on the order of eight individual game grids. The player may have the option of playing two, four, six or all eight games for different fees.
Most individuals are readily susceptible to favoritism of certain patterns or numbers that for some reason or another have special meaning to them. It therefore becomes difficult for them to make purely random selections which is a desire of many players.
Numerous game devices are known which enable players to select random numbers. These range from rather sophisticated structures such as the dice game device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,123 to rather simple devices such as conventional dice which may be rolled repeatedly to select random numbers.
Game devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 693,821 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,351 feature self-contained selection elements or ball-type elements, the devices being used to select numbers by being shaken or rolled to rearrange the self-contained elements. While these devices may be helpful in selecting a certain range of random numbers, they do not present in and of themselves a readily-adaptable technique for selecting random numbers of a lotto card type scheme. To use such devices for lotto card selection, if randomness is to be assured, rather complicated choosing schemes must be developed in which repeated rolling of the devices is carried out. Even so, purely random selection is difficult.